Web-Romance
by SwarklesisOTP
Summary: Barney is startled when Ted lays eyes on the exact same amazing girl he knows from the Internet. AU, Pro-Swarkles (Rating may changes as the Story continues)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! I had this idea a few weeks ago and I also wanted to write something less difficult than the Robin/Barney/Ellie-relationship, so I decided to create this light swarkles-romance-story. The first chapter is Kind of short and not much is Happening, but I´d love to hear from you if you like the concept of the Story and want to hear more of it. Thanks for your time! Please read and Review. Would mean the world to me!**

"Ted, Ted, Ted, look! Awesome chick over there!"

"I´m not here to pick up some chicks today, Barney."

"Oh, come on. I will be your wingman. That girl would be perfect for you!"

"Leave him alone", Marshall sighs.

"Okay, fine, Ted. Continue hanging around with this lame married couple and miss up on an awesome one-night-stand. I will go"

"We are not lame", Lily screams after him, when he leaves to try one of his newest plays on the blonde girl at the counter of MacLarens. About 10 minutes later he slides back into the booth.

"What´s wrong? Was she too smart to fall for you?", Ted mocks him.

"Some people just can´t handle awesomeness."

"Or gross womanizers", Lily scolds him and shakes her head at her friend.

"Awww, Lily, come on. You know me better than that."

"True. That´s why she would never touch you", Marshall says.

Barney makes a face at him and drinks from his scotch.

The gang is so caught in their conversation that they don´t realize that a beautiful brunette is entering the bar. She is alone and looks for a free table. Ted is the one who sees her first.

"Look at that girl", Ted´s puppy eyes grow bigger.

"Oh, she´s cute", Lily says

"She seems okay", Marshall approves.

"Oh no, not another love of your life", Barney sighs without looking into the girl´s direction.

"You wouldn´t say that when you´d look at her Barney, she is stunning. Come on, Ted. She clearly looks for a table. Wave her over", Lily encourages Ted.

Ted does so and the girl follows his invitation.

"Hey", Ted stutters, "It seems like you´re looking for a table. You can sit with us!"

The brunette is startled due to Ted´s eagerness, but she´s desperate for some good scotch, so she decides to join the little group.

"That would be great. If that´s fine with all of you?", she asks.

"I´m sitting here with 4 guys. 4! I need some feminine support", Lily laughs.

"Of course, sit down", Marshall adds.

"And what about blondie? Is he okay with it too?", Robin laughs at Barney who still hasn´t seen her face because he types something on his phone.

"Barney. Barney, tell her it´s okay to sit with us"

"Ouch, stop that Lily." Lily kicked Barney under the table when he didn´t answer.

"Hell, yes, let her sit down. I don´t care", Barney says when he finally looks up.

Barney gasps when he realizes who that girl in front of him is and the girl stares at him in shock as she recognizes him too. It´s the girl from the internet that turned his head.


	2. Getting to know the gang

**AN: My second chapter of this story! I know I suck at making up chat-names and I know I exaggerated with Ted´s behavior, but I hope you like it anyways. Please give it a try and leave many reviews! Thank you!**

They exchange confused and kind of shocked looks which are recognized by the rest of the group. Lily, curious as always, gets the situation and asks,

„Oh no. You aren´t one of Barney´s bimbos, are you?"

„You slept with her?", Ted asks furious, already acting as if Robin is his already – though he doesn´t even know her name yet.

Robin gets the despicable tone in Lily´s and Ted´s voices and Marshall´s look speaks volumes, so she says,

„What are you talking about? I don´t know this guy and I´m not one of his bimbos. He just looked like someone else I know."

Ted, Lily and Marshall let out a sigh of relief and they let sit Robin down when Lily asks Barney, „What is your excuse, sir?"

Barney grunts, „She´s hot. Gosh, how long have you known me now, Lil. I always stare at hot chicks."

Robin grins, „Thank you. You are Barney, I guess? Or am I supposed to be a bimbo of one of you guys?", Robin asks and looks at Ted and Marshall questioningly. Though she is well aware of who´s Barney, even if Lily hadn´t say a word.

„Yes, he´s Barney. Sorry, we reacted so stupidly, but Barney is kind of a womanizer and you looked nice and... and I thought you would be a really nice...uh... friend?", Ted stutters.

Robin feels pretty uncomfortable. This Ted seems to be a little bit too clingy for her taste. To escape this embarassing conversation, she just says, „Yeah, I´m Robin."

„Ted", he answers and grins at her. Robin is kind of afraid that guy is falling to his knees and proposes before he even knows her family name.

„I´m Lily and this is Marshall, my boyfriend."

„Nice to meet you guys", Robin smiles. Lily seems like a very nice and funny girl, though a little bit too curious and excited, but Robin feels like she will get along with her very well.

„I´ll go get another round", Barney disappears to the counter and comes back again with 5 glasses of Scotch. They all thank him, when Ted starts to speak, „I have to apologize for Barney. He could have asked you what you want to drink. I´m sorry Robin. Shall I get you something else?"

„No, no, it´s fine. It´s great actually. I love Scotch."

„Yeah, as I had known her love of Scotch before", Barney scoffs and takes a sip.

A quick smile runs over Robin´s face, but not quick enough. Ted realized the flirty tension between the two and when Barney winks at Robin as a reaction to her smile, he bursts, „Oh yeah, Barney. You know all the woman so well. Don´t act as if that´s something special. Everybody I know loves Scotch. There was a chance of about 80% she´d love Scotch."

„No, there wasn´t", Barney simply answers.

„How can you say that? Did you do another bimbo research on how many girls like Scotch?"

„Gosh, chill bro, seriously. I got our usual drink and got one for her too. If you feel better, I´ll drink her Scotch too and you can get her another drink which she will like muuuuch better.", Barney rolls his eyes.

„So you guys are friends or what?", Robin interrupts their little fight, not quite sure what these guys have in common. Except for scotch, of course.

„Marshall and I´ve been best friends since college. Lily is his girlfriend, as she already said and we talked to Barney once and since then, we couldn´t get rid of him anymore," Ted sighs.

„Okay, you know what. As I´m such a burden to you, I will take home that blonde chick over there and you can continue flirting with that girl that is way out of your league. Bye." Barney gets up and walks over to the girl.

„Was that necessary?", Lily asks Ted.

„Oh come on. You do realize he was acting like an asshole, Lil. You know him. He wouldn´t have stopped."

„You know what? You said it: I know him. We all do, except for Robin. He just wanted to mock you a little bit."

„Uhhh, guys. Don´t get me wrong. You´re very nice and everything, but as it seems, I´m the reason for all of your fighting. I don´t want to get in between. There are some other tables where I can sit down. I just wanted to spend a nice evening.", Robin interrupts them, clearly feeling guilty. What they don´t know is, that she is also very concerned about Barney. He must have been as startled as herself when he saw her today, it must have been a big shock and she feels so bad about lying to him. She wants to go home now and forget this horrible day, but Ted and Lily won´t let her go.

„No, Robin, please stay. Seriously. You don´t know Barney. Tomorrow evening, he´ll sit here with us again and act as if nothing has happened. Just forget it, okay? Tell us something about you!", Lily encourages her.

„There´s not that much to tell. I recently moved to New York, I´m from Canada actually."

„Ohhh Canada, the white North.", Ted laughs.

„Yes, that´s Canada", Robin said.

„What do you do for a living?", Marshall asked.

„I´m a news anchor."

„Really? That´s so cool!", Lily cheered, „anything what we saw already?"

„I don´t know. I work for a small channel called Metro News 1."

„I will check it out as soon as I can. I´m sure you do an amazing job!", Ted winks at her.

„Thank you", Robin looks down to her hands with her glass of scotch in them. She takes a big sip. Robin likes those three, they are very nice to her and seem to be a lot of fun to hang out together, though she wishes, Barney would still be here.

They continued talking, every one of them telling Robin where they are working and what they like to do in their free-time. Especially Ted puts a lot of effort into impressing Robin. She thinks it´s sweet and everything, but Ted is not exactly her type. She prefers the bad guys, the adventurous guys with whom she can have a lot of fun and who challenge her – and Robin knew from the very first second that Ted was not that kind of guy. About 11pm Robin decides to head home.

„I can bring you home.", Ted offers eagerly.

„That´s sweet of you, but absolutely not necessary, Ted."

„Oh come on, it will be a lot of fun."

„It´s only going home, Ted. I don´t know what that means in your world, but in mine it´s not exciting at all.", she chuckles.

„We can talk"

„We talked all night long and I´m really tired, Ted."

„Yeah, but if you don´t intend to sleep on the streets you have to go home before sleeping and I can join you. You´re just moved here, I don´t think you know how dangerous New York is."

„I think I could defend myself. I´m a big girl.", Robin gets pretty pissed now, because Ted just won´t let it go.

„We´ll join you too!", Marshall finally savest he situation.

„Guys, there´s no need..."

„Stop it, we´re going with you.", Lily says and the girls lead the way.

When they´re finally at Robin´s place, she tells them goodbye and they are finally heading home – at least she thinks so. About two minutes later, someone is ringing her doorbell and Robin lets out a desperate sigh when she sees it´s Ted.

„Hey. What are you doing here? I thought you went home."

„We forgot to ask you about your phone-number and Lily and Marshall sent me to get it, so we can see each other again. We had a lot of fun hanging out together with you."

Now, Robin let´s out a sigh of relief- thank god, he is talking about the three of them and not only about himself.

„Yes, of course. Tell Lily and Marshall I had a lot of fun too."

She scribbles her number on a piece of paper.

„Here you go", Robin hands it over.

„Great, thank you."

Before he opens the door, he turns around again, „Robin, listen. As you just moved here... I could make a tour through New York with you and show you all the good places. Only if you want of course. But I know many awesome places, I´ve been living here for forever now."

„Uhhhhm, thank you, that´s nice, but..."

„But what? Do you have a boyfriend?"

„A boyfriend? Uhm, no, not really."

„So we´ll meet tomorrow?"

„Tomorrow is bad, to be honest. I still have to unpack a lot of things."

„What about the weekend?"

Robin realizes she has no chance, so she finally gives in, „Weekend sounds good."

Ted smiles sheepishly, „Awesome! So, Saturday it is?"

„Yes, fine."

As soon as Ted got his yes, he finally leaves.

Robin sighs and sinks onto her couch. She takes her laptop and logs into a website. This website is not any website though- it´s ALTL (Adult Laser Tag Lovers)- the website where she got to know Barney. With the urge to talk to him, she writes him a message:

Laser-waitforit-tag: Hey, Barney. How are you? Please write back. I have to talk to you. I´m so sorry what happened today!

Twelve minutes later, she finally gets an answer.

Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll: Hey. I´m fine, just one question: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT TODAY?


	3. Ted or Laser-Tag?

**AN: PLEASE READ! **

**Hey guys, as it seems, I made a big mistake in the last chapter. I wanted to make the „at"-sign , but as it seems it didn´t work when I posted the chapter. So, of course, „Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll" is Robin and „Laser-waitforit-tag" is Barney. From now on, I will write it without the -sign and after the name there will be what they saying. I hope this is clear now? I hope you can excuse this mistake and enjoy the story anyways! If there are any further questions, feel free to ask – also if you have something else to say about my story. Thanks for everything! (especially thanks to DrgnMage25 for pointing the mistake out to me!)**

**Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll**: I´m really sorry.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag_**_:_ So suddenly we don´t know each other anymore? Interesting...

**Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll**: Please listen to me...

**_Laser-waitforit-tag_**_:_ I´m listening...

**Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll:** I was as shocked as you were, when I saw you. In a way I only tried to save you. Your friends seemed to be mad when they believed I´m one of your bimbos, so I said I don´t know you.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_**I know what happened. I was there. But you didn´t have to act like we´ve never seen each other before. You could have told them you´re not one of my bimbos but that we know each other and that we are kind of ... friends?

**Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll**: Yeah, you´re right. But what do you want me to do know? Tell them both of us lied? They would be mean at you and I would never find friends.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag: _**Oh come on... you would find many other friends.

**Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll: **Yeah, male friends that want to bang me.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** So you think you have found friends now that don´t want to bang you?

**Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll:** Yes, of course. With Lily I would finally have a female friend and Marshall seems to be head over heels in love with Lily, so I don´t think I have to worry about him.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** You forget one.

**Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll: **Really?

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** Robin, please.

**Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll: **Okay, I know. There´s Ted, but I think he is harmless.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** You´re kidding, right?

**Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll: **No, I´m not. I think he´s a nice guy, but I think he won´t hit at me. I mean, yes, he is a little bit intrusive, but not dangerous.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** OH MY GOD. He´s intrusive? That means he already asked you out, didn´t he?

**Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll: **Not exactly

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** What the hell do you mean with that?

**Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll: **He suggested he will show me around the city and show me some nice places.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** Congratulations. You are married now.

**Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll: **Oh come on, don´t be stupid.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** No, Robin, YOU shouldn´t be stupid. I know Ted for ages now, I saw how he looked at you. He is already in love with you. Ted is the kind of guy who believes in love at first sight and in getting married and raising children as soon as possible.

**Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll: **I think you´re overreacting.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** I´m not, believe me.

**Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll: **He just wants to show me some places. Plus, he is not my type. I´m not interested in him.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** You should tell him that.

**Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll: **I think he´ll get it.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** I think not.

**Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll: **Isn´t he your friend?

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** Yes, he is.

**Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll: **Why are you so afraid that he maybe is interested in me then?

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** Because I like him and I like you and I know both of you, so I also know you want different things from life and are not good for each other.

**Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll: **Or?

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** Or what?

**Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll: **Or Barney Stinson is jealous. J-E-A-L-O-U-S! Ha!

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** Wow, Scherbatsky. Are you drunk? You´re fantasizing, sweetheart.

**Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll: **I´m not. You are afraid of admitting you don´t want to share me with anyone else.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** What the hell are you drinking? I hope it´s just drinking, not drugs or anything. Oh my god, don´t tell me now, you´re smoking weed without me, you little minx.

**Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll: **I´m not, you idiot. I´m just telling the truth. You´re afraid of your worlds colliding. As it seems, your friends know a very different version of Barney Stinson than I do.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** They know the exact same version, they are just not as cool as you. They live another lifestyle.

**Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll: **Another lifestyle?

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** They are not into laser-tag that much. They don´t like to go out every night to pick up chicks, they don´t appreciate scotch as much as I do (they like scotch, of course, but they don´t love it as we do), long story short – they are lame.

**Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll: **Why are you friends with them then?

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** I felt sorry for them. They need someone who shows them how to live. They clearly don´t make it on their own, I´m sacrificing myself.

**Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll: **Oh, I see. So, you´re a saint, helping people to find the meaning of life.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** Exactly

**Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll: **You´re an idiot.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** So we see each other on saturday, right?

**Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll: **Saturday? Ted shows me the city on saturday.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME, ROBIN? We have our big tournament!

**Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll: **That´s next saturday, stupid!

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** IT´S NOT! It´s THIS saturday, silly!

**Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll: **Not true

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** True! Check your calendar!

**Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll: **FUCK. IT`S THIS SATURDAY.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** I TOLD YOU! But that doesn´t matter, because you´re just kidding me.

**Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll: **I´m not. I´m so sorry, Barney.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** Robin, you can´t do this to me! Tell Ted you can´t come with him this saturday.

**Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll: **I´ll try, okay?

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** Don´t try, DO!  
><strong>Guns&amp;Scotch&amp;Rock´n´Roll: <strong>Calm down, please.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** Oh of course, I will calm down. It´s only the most important tournament of the year.

**Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll: **I will talk to Ted.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** Okay, fine. Thank you.

**Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll: **You´re welcome.

**_Laser-waitforit-tag:_** I will make up for it after the tournament, I swear. You won´t regret it, believe me ;-).

**Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll: **Can´t wait! J


	4. How Barney and Robin met

**AN: So sorry for my rare updates. I hope you can forgive me. I´ll try to post the next chapter or even some new chapters soon as I have holidays in about 10 days. I hope you still enjoy my story and continue reading it. Reviews would be very welcome!**

**to Guest: Awwww thank you so much. I´m glad you like it! I always had a fascination for barney/Robin stories that include our favorite couple meeting before and I´m so happy you like that too. Hahaha yeah, I think it´s time to let Ted down a little bit too after he always got his will in the show ;-). Thank you again, I hope you continue enjoying my story!**

„Hey, Ted. It´s Robin. Look, I know you wanted to show me around the city on Saturday, but the thing is: I totally forgot I have a meeting. I feel really sorry, I hope you´re not mad. So, hope we´ll see each other anytime soon. Bye." Beeeeeeeeep.

Robin leaves the message on Ted´s answering machine. She´s kind of glad, he didn´t pick up the phone. It would be kind of complicated to explain him she can´t come with him. He sure would want to know what meeting, what she is doing and why she can´t postpone the meeting. So this way it´s far easier.

She sends Barney a quick message, that saturday is fine for her.

The next days go by quickly and saturday is here sooner than later. She and Barney meet at his place and she is kind of nervous, as always when she is meeting with Barney. They´ve known each other for a while now, but Barney still has a certain effect on her. He had since their first meeting.

**Flashback**

_Laser-waitforit-tag:_ Any guys online? I have a big problem. I need an invincible laser-tag-partner as soon as possible. Any volunteers?

_Laserfreak12:_ Here! I´m a newbie here, but I´m already great at laser-tag.

_Laser-waitforit-tag:_ How many success can you produce? How often did you win at tournaments?

_Laserfreak12:_ None to be honest. But I need some experience and, as said, I´m great already.

_Laser-waitforit-tag_: Mehhh. How many games did you play?

_Laserfreak12:_ 4.

_Laser-waitforit-tag_: Ehhhhh. Wrong answer. I´m sorry, but I can´t play with guys who can count their games on one hand. Maybe another time.

_Fighterking44:_ Hahaha 4 games? Go, play with the kindergardeners, Laserfreak12. I don´t even know how many games I´ve already played and I already won many times.

_Laser-waitforit-tag:_ Great. Sounds awesome. We could make a deal.

_Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll:_ Oh wow. You´re taking the second best guy just because he is telling you he´s great at laser tag. A little bit naive, isn´t it?

_Laser-waitforit-tag:_ Oh-ho. Some rivalry. I like it. What kind of skills do you have Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll?

_Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll:_ More than your new friend. He won many games? What are many? One maybe doesn´t count how much plays there were, but the winning shoots- one knows them by heart. So he can´t be such a winner.

_Fighterking44: _EXCUSE ME? Tell me your great achievements, if you´re so much better.

_Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll:_ I participated in 12 tournaments. I won 11 of them. Plus, I only lost that one game because of a broken finger.

_Laser-waitforit-tag_: Wow. Impressive! I think I found my new partner.

_Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll: _You won´t regret it.

_Fighterking44:_ I wouldn´t be so sure.

_Laser-waitforit-tag_: But I am. Guns&Scotch&Rock´n´Roll, welcome to my team.

That night they agreed on a meeting place and time via private messaging. They decided to meet in Central Park at a bench near the lake. Barney suggested both of them should wear a laser-tag-vest, so they´ll recognize each other. Robin agrees and two days later the big first meeting arrived.

Barney was there early, sat down on the bench and played with his phone while waiting for his mysterious partner. When Robin arrived at the meeting place, she saw Barney´s back first. „Nice hair", she thought, when she saw barney´s blonde head. She came closer, but Barney didn´t realize the brunette woman behind him, so she tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and just stared at her until he finally spoke, „Oh hey. Do you need something, sweetheart?" Barney used his pick-up-voice which amused Robin. „A partner for laser-tag. I think you have to be laser-waitforit-tag who searched for a partner desperately. Unless you´re just a freak sitting here with a laser-tag-vest.", she smiled. Robin will never forget the look on Barney´s face when he realized she was his chat- and soon-to-be-laser-tag-partner. He was stunned and couldn´t find any words at first. Then he stuttered, „Uhhh. You? Whaaa?...but... I... BUT YOU´RE A GIRL!"

„Great observation!"

„You said you´re playing laser tag and you won tournaments. And you told me your name is Robin!"

„I AM playing laser-tag, I WON many tournaments and my name IS Robin.", Rocin chuckles.

Barney is still startled. „Is this some kind of sick joke? Oh my god! Did Ted hire you? Or Lily and Marshall? They always make fun of me for playing laser-tag. They sent you, right?"

„I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. I don´t know any Ted or Marshall or Lily. I love playing laser-tag. I´m kind of a gun-nut and I love shooting – and laser-tag is the only legal way to shoot at some people without hurting them. I´m often at the shooting ranch too, but it´s not that much fun. Anyways, I have some practice in shooting and I indeed won eleven times already. But if you have problems with me being a girl, I can leave and you ask that fighterking-guy again.", Robin turned around and acted as if she intended to go. She smiled when Barney stopped her.

„No wait. I´m sorry. I´m just surprised that is all." Robin faced him again. „I expected some big man and not...YOU."

„Is that good or bad?"

„It´s great.", Barney blurted out, „I´ve never known a girl that is into guns and laser-tag. Especially a girl like you."

„So it´s a compliment?"

„Yes, absolutely."

„I didn´t expect a guy like you either to be honest." Robin admits.

„Is that a compliment too?"

„Definitely yes."

They smiled at each other and couldn´t believe what kind of person they met that day. The chemistry was there instantaneously.


End file.
